The present invention relates to three dimensional contour scribers and more particularly to a pipe joint intersection contour scriber.
In machine working and manufacturing industry, traditionally employed method to delineate an intersection contour between a body with arbitrary geometric configuration and a cylindrical pipe intersecting the former at arbitrary junction angle includes tedious processes, such as drafting the contour on a developed surface, making a template, etc. Errors may thus be accumulated in these processes and lead to an unaccurate intersection contour being delineated. Yet there may be no way to draft the developed view for an undevelopable geometric body. Circular index, height gauge and other auxillary tools are therefore utilized to scribe a circle, an ellipsoid, a hyperbola, a parabola, or equally spaced points along a circle, etc. with an arbitrary angle on a plane, a negative or a positive camber, a convex or a concave surface, but these tools usually cannot be used for large size machine parts, thus auxillary tools have to be employed and they may cause serious errors.